


Evasive Maneuvers

by almostjulie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Various Friendships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of those stories where everyone thinks Poe and Finn are a couple, and they give Poe a hard time about it. Because what's more fun than giving Poe a hard time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evasive Maneuvers

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!

Finn liked getting up early. It was quiet in a way he wasn’t used to. He could sit in the mostly empty mess and think. 

A tray clattered down on the table across from him, and a woman with short blond hair sat down behind it and grinned at him, wide and almost dangerous. “Hi,” she said.

“Hi.” 

“I don’t think we’ve meet. I’m Karé, Karé Kun.”

“Finn,” he said, then, off her look, “Just Finn.” 

“You’re new here.” He nodded. “I’ve been away awhile. Supply convoy escort. Boring as anything. Seems I missed all the excitement.” 

“I guess you could call it that,” Finn said. She seemed to be expecting more. “Um, welcome back.” 

Karé was still grinning at him. He tried not to squirm. He’d faced much worse. “Nice jacket.” 

He looked down at it. It was a little worse for the wear than when he first got it. The patches were obvious, but they would fade and blend with time. “Thanks. It’s not actually mine. I’m sort of borrowing it, I guess, indefinitely. Do you know Poe Dameron?” 

Her grin widened. “Yeah, I know Poe.” 

An astromech came by then and beeped something at her. She frowned a little and said, “Yeah, okay, I’m coming.” Karé looked back at him. “General’s up, time for my debriefing. It was nice meeting you, Finn. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

***

“Karé!” Poe greeted her with a hug, just outside Command. “You’re back. Base wasn’t the same without you.” 

“Hey, Commander!” she said, returning his hug. “How is it that I got stuck on a shit escort for three months while you got to blow up a fucking planet?” 

“We can’t all be me. Listen, I have three things I’m already late for. Grab a drink with me tonight? Catch up?”

She fell into step beside him. “Absolutely. You’re buying. And, hey, you can introduce me to your new boyfriend.” 

Poe didn’t even pretend to not know what she was talking about. “He’s not my boyfriend.” 

“He’s wearing your _clothes_ , Dameron.” 

“You gonna tell me you and Pava never share any clothes?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Karé deadpanned. “Jess and I are sleeping together.” 

Poe just rolled his eyes and said, “I’ll bring him. But he’s not my boyfriend.” 

***

“Is Finn here?” Jess craned her neck, searching Poe’s room. 

“No, I think he’s down at the range.” 

“Ah ha!”

Poe sighed. This was his life now. “Ah ha, what?”

“Bastian came by here earlier looking for you. Said Finn was here.” She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “ _With his shirt off_.” 

Poe shook his head and wondered what he’d done to deserve this. “We’re roommates. Nothing strange about Finn being in his own quarters less than fully clothed.”

That wasn’t good enough for Jess. “According to Bastian he was acting a little cagey, wouldn’t let him see in the room. Finn said you weren’t here, but we’re thinking that wasn’t true.” And Jess, bold as ever, winked at him. 

“I _wasn’t_ here. He’d probably left his shirt on the floor or something and was embarrassed about it. All that time in the First Order made him compulsively neat.”

“Just roommates, then, that’s the story you’re telling me? It better be true. There’s a lot of credits riding on this.”

“Yeah, we room together. We’re roommates. Like you and Karé. Doesn’t mean you’re sleeping together, no matter what Karé’s now trying to convince me.” 

“Uh huh,” Jess responded, clearly unconvinced. She jabbed a finger towards Finn’s bunk, and the regulation folds in its sheets. “ _That_ bed doesn’t look like it’s been slept in for _weeks_. Yours, on the other hand, is all.... _rumply_.” 

“I don’t have time for this, Pava.” 

Jess just leaned further in the doorway and sniffed. 

“What are you doing?”

“Just checking if it smells like sex in here.” 

“ _Out_ , Jess.” 

“You used to be fun, Dameron,” she said, as he shoved her backwards and closed the door. 

***

“So, I hear you have some leave coming up,” Snap said as he handed Poe a spanner. 

Poe grunted out a sound in approximation of a thank you from where he was wedged behind the seat of _Black One_ ’s cockpit, working on repairs. “Yeah, don’t know if I’m going to be able to take it. You know something always comes up.” 

“True.” Snap agreed, from the much more comfortable position of the ladder propped up to the x-wing’s side. That was just life in the Resistance. He handed Poe another tool. “What are you going to do, if you can take it?” 

“Not sure. Maybe go home. It’s been awhile.” 

“That’s a good idea. You gonna bring Finn, introduce him to your dad?” 

Poe’s head popped up, and Snap tried to school his face into an innocent expression, but Snap wasn’t really capable of innocent. “Not you, too, Wexley,” Poe groaned. 

***

Poe was finishing up dinner with his squadrons after patrol when Finn pushed his tray onto the table and squeezed his way onto the bench in between Poe and L’ulo. His thigh felt warm against Poe’s, and it was comforting, even though it was a tight fit.

“Hey, guys,” he said. “Looks like you’re almost done, but do you mind if I sit?” 

“Of course not,” said Poe, maybe a little too fast, and Finn grinned at him and bumped his shoulder before digging into the plate in front of him. 

Across the table, he heard Bastian stage-whisper to Jess, “ _Oh, he’s got it bad_.” 

“Okay, this stops now.” Poe turned to Finn and said, loud and bright, “Finn, buddy, hate to put you on the spot, but are we a couple?”

The rest of the table went dead-silent, and they collectively leaned in slightly, even L’ulo, waiting. 

Finn looked at Poe, a puzzled look on his face, and then slowly around the table. They all looked back at him, just waiting, except Jess, who helpfully made a gesture with her hands: one fist curled into a ring that she plunged her trigger finger in and out of. She may have also waggled her eyebrows. 

“Uh, no,” Finn eventually said, and gave Poe a look like, _what’s going on_. “I mean,” he said to Poe, “You’d know if we were, wouldn’t you?”

Karé groaned in frustration. 

Poe made a sweeping, triumphant gesture. “There you have it, direct from the source. So you can all lay off already.” 

“Fine,” Jess said, voice dripping with disappointment. “Come on, guys, let’s get out of here. There must be more interesting people in this place than these two.” 

Snap hung back momentarily as the others left. “We kid because we love, you know that, right?”

“Get out of here, Snap,” said Poe, without any malice.

Finn smiled at Poe as Snap jogged to catch up with the rest of them. “So that was weird.” 

“Sorry. They mean well. I think.” 

Finn shrugged at him. “No big deal.” 

There was plenty of room at the table, but Finn hadn’t moved at all from Poe’s side. And so Poe made a decision. 

He turned to face Finn and straddled the bench they were sitting on. “One more question.” Finn waited, expectantly. Poe took a deep breath. “You wanna?”

Finn slowly put his fork down and turned to Poe with a slowly spreading smile. “You mean--” and he made the same gesture Jess made earlier. 

Poe felt a wonderful twist in his stomach. “I kinda figured we’d work our way up to that. But, yeah, that was my general idea.” 

Finn tried to shrug nonchalantly, but Poe saw his shoulders shaking with the laughter he was holding in. “Sounds good to me.” 

Then Poe laughed, wholeheartedly, and leaned in for a quick hug. “You’re fucking amazing.” 

“So if we’re not going to start with, you know...” Finn suddenly got a very intense look on his face. Poe thought it was adorable. “Kissing, then? We could start with kissing. I’d like that.” 

“Yes. Great idea.” That was all the invitation Finn needed. He turned and straddled the bench too, and started to lean in, but Poe stopped him with a hand on his knee. “Not here, though, just yet, okay?” Poe said, gesturing around the crowded mess. “It’s very important that Karé and the rest of them suffer a bit before they find out.” 

Finn laughed. “I take it they’ve been torturing you?”

“Buddy, you don’t know the half of it.” 

“Okay. Just promise me I’m there when you do tell them? I want to see Jess’s face.” 

Poe nodded in agreement, and punched Finn lightly on the shoulder. “Hurry up and eat. I’ve got plans for us.” 

Finn looked him up and down and licked his lips. “Me, too.” 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey, there's a [sequel now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7983868)!


End file.
